I am the daghter of sonic, I am Fearra!
by sonicloverforever
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog and Amy had a daughter Her name Fearra the hedgehog. This is her story and her adventures. She will have to battle enemies to save the people she cares about but is there someone out there that is out to get her? If so then who is going to save her? I don't own any thing, It belongs to SEGA.
1. New beginnings

**Okay so this is a story that i have changed a lot It still has the same Name but the story line is going to be a lot different and hopefully the spelling will be better too. Most of the same** **sonic characters are going to be in it and most of the OC as well. **

Sonic walked into his house the sound of laughter greeted him as he hanged his jacket in the packed closet a small pink winter boots had been thrown in this the rest of the stuff. He smiled and shook his head. He turn to walk into the kitchen were Amy had prepared diner for him and there sweat little angel Fearra. She was only four but she was already growing to fast. Fearra sat at the table with her mother setting plates down in front of there places. "DADDY." Fearra screamed excitedly as she jumped from her set and ran up to him she was ready quick for her age. Sonic picked her up as she hugged his neck.

"Were you a good girl to day?" He asked as he put her back into her set. Amy sighed as she sat down beside her to favorite people.

"Fearra thought that it would be fun to play with my old battle hammer this afternoon."

"I smashed evil red poky Flowers" Sonic looked at his daughter who was smiling proudly. He couldn't help but laugh as his little princess smiled so adorably.

"So how was your day at work?" Amy asked.

"It was alright I had to..." He looked quickly at his little angel who was hanging from every word. That's when he stopped not really wanting his angel to know that he fought to save the world all most every day. "It was normal." He said simply. Amy smiled knowing what he meant.

The phone began to ring so Sonic got up to answer it. "Hello?" There was a frantic voice on the other end. "Hey calm down, Whats going on?" He asked knowing what ever was going on had to be bad.

"Its Blade Hes Back!" Cream screamed. Terror hit sonic like a train that had been traveling at top speeds.


	2. GUN

**Ok so the first chapter was really short. so i hope you didn't mind, and I hope you like this. So Sonic and Amy are really only going to be in the last chapter. I just wanted to give hints to the future by showing the past. :) I'm sorry about the mistakes, I just was so excited to post that chapter, I didn't take the time to read through it again.  
**

Fearra was a blue hedgehog much like her father but had rose pink on the end of all her quills. Her eyes were a emerald green like both of her parents. She wore a black mini vest over a bright red tank top, a pare of sky blue jeans and a pare of high top sneakers that came up to her knees. Fearra loved moving fast as possible and living life to its fullest. Nothing could ever get in her way and if something did. Then she would whip out her hot pink with venom green highlighted battle hammer and simply destroy it.

She sat at her desk waiting for the bell the to ring, allowing her to escape the boredom that was her battle strategy class. Her foot taped wildly on the stone floors of her class room. Her classmate just as excited to leave as her. All the bells roared as people jumped at the sound of freedom but Fearra like all ways was the first to hit the door. She wouldn't stop for any thing by this point but the sound of terror in the voices made her. She slammed her foot down onto the floor and turned to see just what was going on. Massive swat bots came crashing through the walls of the school. Fearra smirked evilly, knowing that her adventure was going to start earlier then she had thought. She moved so fast that she appeared to be nothing more then a blue and pink bluer. That bounced from swat bot to swat bot leaving them to crumble into scrape metal in the middle of the floor. "That was practically nothing." She sighed. Her classmate and teachers all stood shocked by what just happened in front of them. Fearra had just move there and didn't really know anyone at the moment so they all were shocked by her.

She walked out of the school and took off to her home. She had only been there for a few weeks but she already new the way around the town, it didn't take her long to figure out were every thing was. It took her about 10 to 15 minutes to get to he home if she had gone on the buss it would to take close to a hour and a half. "Mom I'm home." She called as she entered the house, but their was no reply. Fearra walked deeper into the house looking into every room she pasted. There was still know sine of any one being there. "Did she go see dad at work or something to day?" She asked mainly to her self.

She turned to walk back down the thin hall into the kitchen. The phone began to ring polling her attention away from her destination. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello this is the leader of G.U.N we need to speak to you Fearra."

"How do you know its me?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. We need you to take on a mission for us."

"And what if I don't want to?" She snapped.

"Then the fiat of many live will be on your mind as every thing is destroyed around you."

"Why me, why not my parents." She asked.

"They are to well known to take part in this one so we thought that you, someone know one really knows could infiltrate your enemies base with little problem."

"Fine I'll be there in a bit."

"There is no need we will get you." Fearra hanged up the phone and walked over to the door. The sound of huge rumbling engines roared above her and her house. She opened the door and looked up. Hovering above her was a massive ship thing that was unbelievably huge made its way a crossed the sky. It had G.U.N on the side, so at lest it wasn't Eggman.


	3. Time limets

**_I almost forgot I don't own any of this it all belongs to SEGA! _Thank you for all your awesome reviews they make my day so thank you. :D _  
_**

Fearra stood in the middle of a poorly light room. The leader of G.U.N going on and on, about the importance of this mission. Fearra already knew it was important. She didn't need to hear it over and over again. "Did you get all that?" He asked her.

"What?" She said looking up from examining her battle hammers for the up coming battle.

"I said that you need to deliver this to Miles Prower." He handed her a small box and turned back to the larger computer screen.

"WHAT! Its just a delivery run!" She snapped her fingers and her battle hammer disappeared into a quick golden flash of light. "You said it was important, not a delivery run!"

"This mission is just as important as any other." He said simply. "Now you should be going, you need to get there in less then a hour." Fearra walked out the door with out saying any thing else. The same plane that took her up there brought her back down.

She took off quickly, knowing her time limit was short. Miles Prower a.k.a Tails lived almost all the way across the continent. What could possibly go wrong it was just a delivery run after all.

As she ran she noticed something dark and shadow like following her. She moved even faster until she knew she was far enough ahead that what ever it was wouldn't see her duck behind a tree. Fearra waited for it to pass by with out noticing her but nothing came. She turned to take off again but standing in front of her was a deep red male echidna, he had bright purple eyes that glared at her fearlessly. "You!" He snared his voice almost dripped with venom.

"Whats your problem?" She watched him closely.

"You stole the chaos emeralds. Now give them back!" He rushed at her but his speed was pathetic and she dogged it easily. He turned and stared at her slightly in shook.

"I didn't Steal any thing so go away." She screamed at him. She took off again but he caught her foot casing her to fall to the hard grassy floor of the forest. She let out a quick yelp of surprise. He let go and she jumped to her feet once again. Still watching him, she brushed the blades of grass and dirt from once clean cloths. He watched her every move not allowing her to get away. She summoned her battle hammer it appeared with a golden flash that light up the dime forest around them. Standing firmly in her place glaring at her opponent. Just like her, he was not going to give up. He cracked his knuckles ready for a fight to get back what was his.

Fearra was the first to move, her hammer hit the ground so hard that chunks of dirt flue up into the air. Bird nesting in near by tree's took off into the sky's above them as they crowed in fear. The large chunks of flying dirt hit him in the back, it felt as if he had stepped on a hornets nest disturbing there sleep. Her hammer left a deep depression in the forest floor. She raised her hammer into the air once again but by doing this she lost track of were he was. He came up behind her, grabbing her wrist stopping her attack. She dropped her hammer and with her free hand punched him in the side of the face. He let go because of the pain. She was a lot stronger then she appeared, he look back at her with a nightmarish glare out of the corner of his bright purple eyes. He could feel blood slowly drip from his nose, he could also taste of blood in his mouth. Using the back of his white glove he wiped it away.

There was a long tense moment as they both glared each other down. He moved forward quicker then she expected, but still she was able to doge his attack. Has she slipped past him the small box that she had been given to deliver, slipped out of her pocket smashing onto the hard forest floor. It hit the ground and you could hear it be destroyed into small peaces. Fearra looked at it no longer paying any attention to her opponents She just hoped that Tails could fix it.

Fearra was filled with rage grabbed her hammer and hitting the red echidna with every thing she had. He was through agents a old twisted tree, the force of her attack knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for the sweet air that was taken for advantage of so often. "Look at what you have done!" she screamed fearlessly. "Why would I ever steal the chaos emeralds, I am the daughter of Sonic the hedgehog. I'm not evil." she continued. He stared at her in shook not realizing who she was. She looked at her clock she had half hour left, not wanting to wast any more time she took off leaving her opponent to recover alone.

She arrived at her location with seconds to spear. She knocked on the door and hard as she possibly could. Tails oped the door he was a tall two tail fox about in his mid twenty's. "Fearra?" It was clear to her that he hadn't planned on it being her.

"Hello Mr. Prower." She had to force a fake smile to be polite. "I was told to give this to you." She handed him the box. "I'm afraid that it might be broken I dropped it on the way her. I am truly sorry."

"Oh that's fine, I can easily fix it." He smiled.

Fearra nodded. "Well Ive got to go, there's something I need to do." She smirked.

**So I hope you like this and thanks for the reviews they have helped a lot. **


	4. Dusk

**Hey there so all new thing are about to happen new bad guy, new rivals, and new friends. I own nothing.  
**

"Hey by the way I was wondering if I could use the C.E.L for a bit?"

"Um sure." He handed her the C.E.L and then she was off leaving quick to prevent any questions that she was sure he would have asked. The C.E.L was a small round radar that picks up on the chaos emeralds power signature. She pressed a small button turning it on. Fourteen small green dot appeared on the screen. She gave it a quick tap, seven of the fourteen dots disappeared. "Stupid glitches." She snapped. She watched the screen as the chaos emeralds moved south accosted the green screen of the C.E.L The direction that they were traveling in was heading right for the Mobius ice caves. Fearra gulped down her fears and forced her self to go faster.

Her feet hit the ground throwing dust and rocks high up into the air. She pasted the the remains of one of the most legendary battle grounds in all of history. The broken robots and air crafts that once braved the sky's above were all in dismay around her. She wished she could have witness this historic event every time she was told the story of her mother's and father's triumph over evil. They had face Eggman's army a million time's before but this one was a little different he had had the terrifying worrier Blade. He was known through out the universe and when he learned that her father had slowed down just enough to have a family, that this was the right time to attack Mobius once again. He had been wrong; the fact of having a family now forced him to move even faster then even before. Her father would not give up for as long as he lived and nether would her mother. Fearra looked up as she ran by the massive statue of Shadow the hedgehog that stood in his memory. He had jumped in the way of a attack that would have ended them all if he hadn't. She was still looking at the statue when she ran into someone. They both crashed to the ground with intense force.

She looked up to see a black male hedgehog about a year older then her self. The outer rime of his eyes were a bright blue and in the scent was a crimson red. Milky white feathery fur was in the middle of his chest. He wore a pair of hoover jet boots that she had never seen before. He seemed to have a air of mystery that surrounded him. He looked over at her a little surprised at first. Fearra tried to get up but a sharp pain in her side stopped her. She held her side with her other hand. She felt something warm and wet fill the small space between her fingers. She looked down at her hand to see her own bright red blood. She looked at her side a little wary at first but it wasn't as bad as she had thought.

The unknown hedgehog in front of her was already to his feet."Who are you?" She was still holding her side.

"I am ...Dusk.." He seemed unsure of telling her. "And who might you be?" His voice was stern and serious.

Fearra got up and did a quick fake bow which hurt. "I am Fearra the hedgehog, the fastest girl around." She smirked proudly. He rolled his eye's at her. Fearra caught him and when she did hot red rage filled her. "What makes you think I'm not?" She made a fist and watched him closely, waiting for a answer.

"Your over confident with your self." He stated as he dusted the dirt off him self calmly. Fearra clenched her fist even harder, trying not to explode into a raging inferno.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." She snarled venomously. A loud beeping caught her attention. Fearra had dropped the C.E.L when she crashed into Dusk. She looked everywhere trying to find it but it seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"Looking for some thing." She turned to face Dusk once again; in his hand was the C.E.L.

"Give it back!" she snapped. She jumped forward trying to grab the C.E.L from his hand but he stepped out of her way with grace. She almost yelped in pain as the cut on her side tore open even more. It hurt much more now, but she did her best to hide it.

"Your going to hurt your self even more." He said walking away from her, the C.E.L still in hand. Fearra quick jumped in front of him. Hurting her side even further in the process. She held both arms out stretched doing her best to to hide the pain.

"I will not let you get away with that and I will not back down no matter what!" Fearra since of pride was to great to not try and stop him. He watched her for a few seconds, then walked up to her. He stood in front of her, they both stared eye to eye. Fearra almost seemed to become hypnotized by his glowing eye's. He held his free hand out over her side that was injured. A glowing warm green aura formed around his hand as he held it over the cut in her side. Fearra still looking deep with in his eye, didn't even notes that the pain in her side had completely dissipated and that the wound was gone, not even leaving a scare.

She shook her self free from the hypnotized state. She tried to punch him but her fist hit nothing but air. "where...?" She looked around wildly, He still had the C.E.L. "Just plane great." She punched the ground, the dark black soil of the lifeless battle grounds flue up into the air hitting her face it hunt a little bit but it was far from any thing serious. She tried to rubbed it off with the back of her hand but only smudged across her face like battle paint. "This is so NOT COOL!" Fearra screamed into the air around her.

* * *

The scent of freedom and adventure surrounded her entire being. Her bright emerald green eye where like nothing he had ever seen before, and her blue fur just made them seem to gleam. What had brought him to heal her like that, was it her determination. What could be making him thing so much on just her. He had meat many girls like her before but there was something different, something that he had never faced.

He had to force him self to stop thinking about her and looked down at the C.E.L. The dots were all clustered together right were the ice cave would be. It had been his luck that she had had this with her. He knew that she had been on her way to do the same thing he had plane to but he wasn't about to let someone else get them, not when he could.

* * *

Fearra had been pacing back and forth mumbling under her breath. "HEY YOU!" Fearra turned to see who had wanted her attention. It was the same echidna from before. "Why are you every were the chaos emerald have been?" He said crossing his arms over his chest, giving her a dirty look.

"Because I was looking for whoever or what ever took them by tracking them down with the C.E.L." She retorted back.

"And where is that now?" He asked.

"That's not important at the moment, but how do you know were they have been."

"I can since the power of the chaos energy. Why?" He watched as her face lighted up with happiness. She grabbed his wrist and took off in the direction that the chaos emeralds had lasted been headed. _"What are you doing." _He screamed as she dragged him be hind her. His feet skidding accost the ground leaving burn makes behind them.

"We are going to find the chaos emeralds." She stated. "So whats your name anyway."

"_Its Jeff_!" He had to scream at her for her to hear him over the wind." _Can you at lest stop so my feet don't catch on fire._" He continued.

"If I stop it will take longer to catch up to whoever or whatever has them, so no I can't." She retorted sharply.

**Hope you like this one. I have worked really hard to make it good and hope to do even better.  
**


	5. Is he evil or good?

**I don't know if this is going to be all that great but I am trying my best. Hope you like.**

Dusk looked at the chaos emeralds that he had just acquired form a few unlucky swat bots that had gotten in his way. They were pathetic, barely any effort was needed to destroy them. The power the emeralds held could be felt moving around him, it was a warm electric feeling that made his fur stand on end. They rose up into the air on there own and circled around him slowly. Their power was growing as he allowed him self to absorb the power into his body. The power was unlike any thing he had ever felt before, it surged through his body. He looked at his arms black fur around his wrist slowly turn to a golden yellow, I traveled up is arms and through the rest of his body. He looked at the ground to find that he was floating above it.

* * *

Fearra stood on a cliffs edge looking out at the forest below her birds flew out form the trees and off into the distance, living there lives like normal. The sweat fresh air of the untouched forest below rose up to greet the young blue and pink hedgehog. Her side bangs fell into her face as she stood with her eyes closed enjoying the freedom around her. "WILL YOU GET OFF THE SIDE OF THAT CLIFF!" Jeff screamed at her. There was no reply from her excepted for a annoyed glare form out of the corner of her eye. "I thought we were looking for the chaos emeralds!?" He continued.

"We are." She answered.

"And just how are we doing that!" He snarled.

"Just wait, you will see." A evil smirk crossed her lips. Fearra looked out into the forest waiting for whatever she was wait for to happen. As she watched a giant plume of dust and rock exploded into the air weaving its way towards her and Jeff through the forest. "Wait here. Okay." She said. Fearra ran back away from the edge of the cliff and into the woods. Fearra was a good distance away to be able to pick up enough speed. She slammed her foot hard into the ground, leaving a scorched area on the ground where she had skid a crossed the grassy floor of the forest. She turned back the way she had came.

Jeff couldn't believe that she just left him there. He was the one that knew where the emeralds were. what was the big idea? A loud roaring sound came from the forest as a plum of dirt rose up from the trees. Birds flew up into the air trying to escape the dirt and dust. There was only one thing that could possibly be making that and what he thought she was thinking shot fear though him. A blue and pink blue ran past him and off the edge of the cliff flying far over the forest. He lost sight of her, when she went crashing through the forest canopy.

* * *

Dusk moved quick and easily through the thick underbrush of the forest. With the chaos emeralds in hand he could finally return to his employer for his rewarded. The forest was so thick that it would not allow any bite of light to shimmer through. It was closed off from the rest of the world and would probably be like this for a long time to come through. The animals that made there homes here where like nothing he had ever seen before. He could see them run and hide when he pasted by.

As he moved along he heard something rushing towards him but where it was he wasn't sure. He looked all around there was nothing. Then he realized it, it wasn't coming at him from the forest floor it was coming above the trees. As soon as he realized that, the sound of branches snapping and breaking came from above him. He looked up in time to see a blue and pink bluer crashing through the trees. Birds and other animals screamed as they took refuge else where. The young female hedgehog didn't wast any time on attacking him, her hammer hit him in the middle of the chest casing him to fall on to the ground below she stood above him a evil glare gleamed in her eye. The pain in his chest was minimal. Even though he was knocked onto the ground did mean he was that badly hurt, he had just been off guard. As she waited for him to stand she held her hammer in one hand on her shoulder. He had to admit that she was a lot stronger then he had first thought. A strong breeze picked up, casing her side quills to fall in front of one of her eyes. "So you going to get up and fight me or what? Or are just afraid that I will win?" She laughed. He stood him self up but took his time.

"You are such a silly little child." he laughed back. He watched the rage fill her as she stood in front of him. Her cheeks became a bright red and her eye's narrowed in on him. "You can dish it but you can just not take it can you? Is that your weakness now? Well lets not let any one else know. The daughter of sonic the hedgehog needs to be all powerful and the hero all the time." He watched as Fearra moved towards him her hammer held high over her shoulder for the perfected attack. He bent back to were his back was almost touching the ground, Her hammer went over him with out a single scratch to him self. When her hammer had struck a thick old oak tree, her swing had been so powerful that it cased the tree to snap in haft. It feel to the ground opening the forest canopy allowing the warm sun light to stream in. She was so mad at him that she dropped her hammer and tried to punch and kick his feet from under him. It did little good he just seemed to be to quick for her to land any really effective attack.

"I don't have any weakness! I am powerful! I am a hero and I will stop any stupid evil pane that you have created!" she screamed with everything she had.

"What? What are you talking about?" He looked at her as he raised his eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I mean!" She snapped.

"No I don't and if you really think i am evil then here take the chaos emeralds." He tossed them to her. She clumsily caught them, not expecting him to do that. He turned and ran back the way he had been coming. Not wanting to she her leave with what he had worked so hard to get. Rage filled him he had needed the money from that mission and now she would get it and probably didn't even need it. He wanted to go back and get the emeralds but he couldn't, he couldn't go back, he wouldn't go back. If he did then he would never be able to get her out of his head.

** please do review.**


	6. New Missions

** so existed for the up coming chapters! Hope you like this one and i own nothing this all belonged to SEGA.  
**

Do to the fact that she had to explain that she had gone to try and save the chaos emeralds from some hedgehog named Dusk, instead of returning to explain why the box she had been sent to deliver was broken to the leader of G.U.N. By the time she got home she was late. Fearra walked through the hall and up the stairs into her room. She curled her self up in her bed, resting her head on her pillow that had greeted her. The chaos emeralds were sitting on top of her dresser next to old pictures from when she was about five or six. She stood next to her mother and father. Miles Prowler stood to the left of her father, and cream the rabbit stood next to him she was in her yearly twenty at the time like Miles, they're fingers intertwined with each others. To the right of Amy was knuckles his arms were folded accost his chest, he had a small smile that was a little bit hard to see. Rouge the bat was a stood next to him, she wore almost all black excepted for a blood red lipstick, and standing tall behind all of them was the statue of shadow.

Fearra's room was a messy there were a few jackets that had been tossed onto the floor and a pair of bouts that were kicked halfway under the bed. Papers covered a desk completely, they had doodles and notes scratched onto them. Books that were suppose to be on the book shelf were siting in a pill next to Fearra's bed, from where she had been rereading them for the hundredth time. Posters of the Hero's Olympics were taped crookedly on the dark turquoise walls. A shelf above her bed had first place trophy, and ribbons covered it to the point that you couldn't even move one with out them all falling. Fearra's window was just open enough to allow the sweet breeze to whisper in from the quite summers night.

When the sun rose up over the tree line greeting the new day. Fearra's alarm clock began to blare wildly, Fearra still half asleep grabbed her pillow hitting the clock off the night stand. It fell to the floor below still blaring fearlessly. Fearra rolled over facing the wall, she covered her head with the pillow trying to block out the noise. It did little good, the noise just got loader and loader until she could no longer bare the wretched noise. She slowly pushed her self up from the her bed. She didn't bother make it, because it was just going to be pulled all apart all over again. She walked over to her dresser polling out a white t-shirt with a red wild flower that had sharp thorns coming from the stem, she paired it with a pair of black boot cut jeans. She walked over the the pair of boots that were almost under her bed. She polled them on, lasing them up. On the way out she grabbed the chaos Emeralds and quickly rushing down the stairs.

She walked down the hall into the kitchen. Amy her mother sat at the kitchen table reading the news paper. She was wearing her normal red dress with wight trim that came down to a little bit past her knees, she was still in her with fuzzy white slippers. Fearra could smell the sent of freshly made coffee. Fearra was hungrier then she had first thought. She walked over the the refrigerator, looking in side. She found nothing of any real interested of eating. "Hey I'm going to go out for a run." She said to her mother.

"Okay try and grab something to eat before it gets to late." Her mother said kindly.

"Okay, I will be back latter." Fearra smiled brightly as she took off out the door.

* * *

Dusk watched as the swat bots hurried in and out of metal compound of the building. Red lights guarded the fortress as search lights scanned the out side and the inside of the fenced in courtyard. He stood up in a dead old twisted tree, he leaning agents it watching them quietly. The sky was black not even the moon or stars could shine though the dark clouds. The swat bots hadn't even noticed his presence out side the building. They ran back and forth carrying different things in there hands like new weapons of destruction, and strange new technology, that he had never even imagined could be possible. He jumped from the tree and walked towards the main enters. He was not going to even bother with trying to hide, all he wanted was the satisfaction of distorting something and finishing his new mission.

Why was it now that the thought of Fearra returned to him. He tried to shake the thought out of his mind but it didn't work. He wondered what she was like when she as calm and relaxed probably not much different. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the swat bot that had stared to fire at him. He disappeared with a flash of smoke and reappeared behind it. He drove his fist deep with in the metal and wires of the swat bots back, a eerier green flash of light glimmered out from the swat bot. Dusk disappeared once again and as he did the green light took over the swat bot robotic body. In a flaming explosion the swat bot was now nothing more then a large burn mark on ground of the courtyard of the compound. The swat bot swarmed Dusk when he reappeared, like in raged wasp protecting their queen. Dusk fond them to be much more formidable then they had been before but they were still nothing to be a afraid of or at lest that is what he had thought.

They just seemed to continued swarming he fought own and own until his strength was so close to being depleted completely. "HEY!" Dusk turned to look from where the voice had called from. "You need some help?" In the enters of the fenced in courtyard stood Fearra. She had her hammer resting on her shoulder as she walked up to him calmly. "You read to have a little fun destroying some robots?" She smiled.

"That's all I've been doing." He laughed.

She took off into the raging swarm of swat bot, they shot wildly in all directions. Dusk watched as they fell to the ground in heaps of twisted metals. He could not follow where she was, one moment they would be falling right in front of him he next he would see huge explosions in the back. Every time they burst into a massive ball of flames it would light up the compound enough allowing him to see around. As the red flashes of light grow more frequent he could see a hulking robotic figure growing closer. Thought the wild explosions, the sounds of thousands of blasters shooting out into the darkness around them he could hear the sound of the metal clashing together as it got closer and closer. what ever this was or what ever was controlling it didn't want them to be there.

**So hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Don't fall in the water

**Okay so i am like so excited about this chapter you guys are hopefully are going to love it! :D **

The robots were not slowing in any way and the massive hulking creation of nothing but metal continued to get closer to them. Dusk had gathered up enough strength to get back into the fight. Just as he did he noticed that a massive energy blast was forming in the canon of the huge robot that towered above them. He could hear the eerie humming as it summoned the energy from with in its self. As the light grew brighter and brighter it light up the surroundings of the compound was nothing but destroyed robots and still functioning ones.

Fearra was now standing in one area surrounded by thousands of robots. She was breathing heavily as she smashed though the swat bots repeatedly. The thick black oil spewed onto to the ground from the fallen robots and Fearra's once white shirt was now stained by the oil and so was her jeans. The oil was even smeared a crossed her face like war paint. She watched the robots every moves, not letting any of them to get to close. Dusk shot chaos energy blasted into the swarm of mindless robots hoping it would thin them down. **  
**

As they fought on, Dusk realized through the intense battle that erupted around them that the eerie humming had stopped. He looked up to see that it was aiming right at Fearra, Dusk was hit with fear. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He screamed. Fearra turned and looked up to be blinded by the light that could be mistaken for the sun. She tried to jump up out of the way but there was no way even for her to escape the attack.

Out of no where someone grabbed her hand, there was a short moment of strange emptiness feeling around her. She wouldn't open her eyes she didn't want to see nothing but black. Her heart felt like it was on fire in this place. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heart racing with confusion. Finally when the empty feeling disappeared, Fearra could bring her self to open her eyes. Dusk stood in front of her, his arms around her in a protecting manner. "Are you all right?" He asked her, his voice was soft. A strange the feeling returned to her like a rogue wave, Her face went red and it felt hot. What was this feeling?! she asked her self.

"I'm fine." She whispered as she looked quickly away from him. She stepped back to look around, this places wasn't the same place they had been. They were in a dark metal building of some kind, the walls reflected a dime light from further down the halls. Other then that there wasn't much to go on. "How did we get in here?" She asked softly.

" I used Chaos Control to get us away from that blast." He answered his voice had returned to its normal emotionless tone. Before he could say any thing the sound of beeping could be heard. Dusk eyes grew small as he pulled the C.E.L from behind his back. Seven small glowing green dots were gathered in one spot where Frearra should be. He looked up at her, she could see nothing but disbelief on his face. "You brought the chaos emeralds here!" Fearra could see flames shooting out of his eyes like a raging inferno.

"What was I not suppose to?" She said innocently. Her bight emerald green eyes glittered back at him as she waited for a response. He almost fell on his face in disbelief. How could she have brought them here of all the places on Mobius? He thought.

"Do you even know where you are?" He asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Um no." She looked so innocent that there was no way she could know. Dusk was having a temporally lose of words. How could she not know?

"Didn't G.U.N. tell you what was going on here?"

"G.U.N.? I never even stopped by there today and why would they tell you anything?" She asked.

Dusk glared at her for a short moment. "I am one of they're top bounty hunters and if you never went to see them then how did you find this place?"

"I was just exploring the area." He looked at her then shook his head.

"Whatever, I have a mission to complete. If you want to come then fine just don't get in my way." Fearra rolled her eyes as she fallowed him down the hall. He didn't say any thing for a long time and nether did Fearra. As they continued to walk through out the compound, Fearra grew bored. She was not one for taking her time or going slow. Her arms were crossed in front of her, she taped her finger in irritation. Dusk looked over at his raising a eyebrow. "What is your problem?"

"Its so boring can't we just get this done and over." She looked over at him her eyes looked like little galaxies from the dim light.

"We have to move slow because this place has a high quantity of unstable technology that is stored here." He moved further down the hall not really waiting up for her.

"Who is storing it here?" She asked looking up at him. The only thing she could hear was the sound of there own voices and foot steps echoing down the hall ways.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Is that what we are here to find out?"

"NO that is what I am here for. You just showed up for the fun of it." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, with a small smile.

"Destroying pointless robots is fun." She smiled back with a little laugh.

"You are the only girl that I have ever meat that thinks that is fun, and you are the only girl that I know that doesn't care when her cloths get stained byt oil.

"I'm no sure if you are saying its a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well I think its a good thing." He smiled. Fearra's face grew hot and red again, why was it doing that she had no clue. The strange feeling that was hunting her, had returned. Dusk looked at her he had noticed that her cheeks were a gentle red. He wondered if she was blushing from what he had said, or if it was from the way the light was hitting her face.

The two walk down the hall way until hey came to a large opening. It was a large square room with another door way on the other side. "This is kinda random don't you think?" Fearra turned and look at Dusk.

"Well, well, well, two little rats for the price of one. How wonderful." Two massive metal slabs crashed down blocking both doorways. The metal floor dropped out from beneath them they both fell into a deep watery room. Like her father Fearra could not swim and quickly began to sink to the bottom of the room. The metal floor closed above them. Dusk swam to the surface of the water, where there was a small pocket of air. He knew it wasn't going to last a long time so he had to find a way out and quick, but first he had to get some light.

Fearra tried like crazy to get to the surface of the water but no matter how hard she tried to swim it just seemed to case her to sink faster. She couldn't hold her breath much longer and would soon drown. She was forcing her self not to try and take a breath no matter how badly her body screamed at her to. Her heart bonded fearsomely and was the only thing she could hear. There was nothing but black all around her. How was she going to know if she had passed out and drowned, what if she all ready had?

A soft distant green light appeared in front of her, It was warm and gently getting closer. She was starting to fade in and out, the green light would often disappear for a short time then appear much closer. Finally unable to hold her breath any longer the light went out.

Dusk held Fearra in one of his arms as he quickly swam to the surface. The little pocket of air greeted them both but Fearra was still not breathing. He hoped it wasn't to late that and that he could save her again. "Fearra wake up! Hey wake UP! WAKE UP! **FAERRA!**" She finally stared to cough up water, until she gasped for the sweat air. "There isn't much air." Dusk said softly.

"Dusk?" She asked whispering weakly.

"Yeah its me. don't talk save your strength" He said worriedly. She coughed a little more but he knew she would be all right if they were able to get out.

"I'll be fine. How are we going to get out of here." She asked.

**OK so what did you think. :)**


	8. Metal Barriers

"What a wonderful little surprise, being able to get two ugly little rats in one little trap." Laughed a wicked and shrill voice. "All of my planing and work has paid off so wonderfully, don't you think my dear?" She asked with a crocked smile crossing her over painted bright red lips. The sound of robotic beeping was the only thing close to a reply. That came from a small misshapen old robot that had been created long before its masters time. She smiled again as she looked back at a large computer screen. "I was truly a good idea to remove you vocal components, when I first fond you." She laughed. A sad tone emanated form the small robot. It resembled a cat like creature, It was painted dark purple but it was worn down by the many years. It appeared to be rusting vary little for its age, it mostly was in the joints that allowed it to bend and twist its back. One of its bright blue eyes was much dimer and appeared to be not functioning well as the other.

"I have it all, don't I my little dear." She giggled holding her hand in front of her mouth. She had long finger nails that were painted black as the night sky. "I mean, I am smart, I am beautiful and most of all i am the only one in this whole world that knows about our handsome friend!" She squealed with a high pitched laughter that echoed through out the buildings. The little purple cat creature rolled its eye at its master. She didn't even notice because she was to busy basking in her own glory. "In fact it would be pleasant to go visit him wouldn't it. My dear." The little purple cat robot shivered in fear as a whimpering noise that was a series of beeps came from it. "Don't worrier my sweaty." She turned and walked down a small flight of stairs and over to a elevator. She pressed a small button and two doors opened quickly. She stepped in and so did the robot. As evil mastermind made her descent deeper into the building as she got closer and closer to the secrets that were hidden away so long ago.

* * *

"Chaos Control!" Dusk shouted in rage, for the forth or fifth time but still nothing happen. Fearra and him self still remand there in the watery trap. "Why isn't this working!" He snarled with venom. He punched the roof out of frustration but Fearra could only hear it reverberating through the watery room around them. It was impossible to see any thing. The air was no longer cool and refreshing but hot and thick. It was not going to lost much longer and nether were they.

"Why not try and melt the metal?" Fearra whispered.

Dusk did as Fearra had suggested, he forced all the power he had into melting the metal, but it was so thick that he was beginning to think that he was never get thought. "It's becoming hard to breath." Fearra's voice whispered so soft the at first he thought he was hearing things. He probably would be faster if he could us both of his hands but he couldn't just let her drown. Then Suddenly a small stream of golden light shimmered through the darkness and fresh air was slowly flowing in. They both gasped as the fresh air flowed in faster and faster, the small little stream of light grew to the point that they both were able to clime out. The air was sweet and more then welcomed by the two young hedgehogs.

Fearra sat on the floor breathing deeply and enjoying the fresh air. Dusk was sprawled out on the floor not to far away, breathing hard because he had used up so much energy in the battle and in melting the metal. Fearra walked over to him still not feeling normal yet. She sat down next to him. "Thank you." She said looking at her wet boots. She was shacking slightly because of the cool air. He looked over at her, "Are you alright?" He asked, he sounded tiered.

"I'm fine." He looked at her for a long time not saying any thing.

"What?" She finally asked. He was still just looking at her not saying a word with his strange colored eyes and it felt weird to her.

"Nothing." He said simply. He smiled as he sat him self up. "So after that nice long rest we should get going and find out whats going on in this crazy place."

She smiled back at him. "Yeah, now that we are free we should find out whats going on and inform who ever trapped us in there that we are not rats we are hedgehogs!" She snarled furiously. The empty metal room surrounded them both the two. The two excites to the room where still blocked why the heavy metal slabs.

"GAA I forgot about those!" Dusk murmured as he pushed him self to his feet.

"No worries i can get this." Fearra Smirked. With a snap of her fingers her hammer appeared with a golden flash. She walked to the other side of the metal room. She did a couple a quick steps before leaping high into the air her hammer raised over her shoulder. She landed gracefully, using the momentum that had been gathered. She hit the metal slab, a lowed ear bleeding sound echoed wildly through the the metal building as the force of her hammer tore through the metal like a hot knife through warm butter. Dusk had to cover his ears because the sound of the metal tarring apart was almost unbearable.

He looked up to see her stormed down the hall not really knowing were she was going or really caring ether. She had a temper with a short fuse but their was something else something that he liked about her something that was just barely noticeable. She stopped and turned to look at him her green eyes that always seemed to be glowing, maybe it was just the bright emerald green color of her eye's but it was like nothing he had seen before. "Are you coming?" She asked trying to sound clam. He knew that she was slightly nerves and vary angry after being almost drowned.

He nodded calmly even though he was still breathing a little hard. He walked next to her as they made they're way down the halls.

"Hopefully we want run into any more traps." Fearra laughed . She clearly didn't like the water just as much as her father.

**I hope you like my story so far. =D**


	9. Seeking what is hiding

"Hehehehehehheh! Those foolish rats brought the chaos emeralds, they have no idea that that's just going to bring you back to your former glory my handsome little friend. I am a little glade they survive that little trap now. The closer they get the faster you heal." The evil master mind squealed with delight. The dark purple robotic cat rolled its eye. While its master looked at the dark figure resting in the old egg pod, that had been created years before its masters time. The small cat eyes quickly flashed red. It looked at its master and slowly backed up being careful not to do anything to get her attention. When the small robotic creature was a good distance away from its master it turned and ran for the elevator. The sound of its metal paws hitting the metal floor alerted its master to its escape.

"Get back here!" She screamed. She moved as quickly as she could to stop the cat creature but it was to late it had already made it to the elevator. The creature jumped frantically to try and hit the up button before she got there. The doors shut quickly, the creature was now alone as the elevator raised to the surface above. It was now free from its mistress. It could now try and find its real master that it had lost so long ago.

* * *

"GRAAAAA! THIS IS STUPID I COULD HAVE FOND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ALREADY!" Fearra screamed in frustrated. "Why can't I just take off and find out, then we can be out of this place!?" She asked.

"Because this place is unstable, who knows you could have cased this whole place to busted into flames when you broke down the door." Dusk said with out any emotion.

"But nothing happened and we will be fine!" She answer back. He turned and looked at her.

"No."

"YOU ARE SO LAME!" she screamed out. "I can't stand this, moving SLOW and STEADY it so annoying." Dusk rolled his eyes as then walked along. All of a sudden she stopped quick her ear twitched slightly. A look of determination came across her face as she looked a head.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know but it sounded strange and i don't like it." Hammer in her hands with a snap of her fingers she stood quietly waiting for something to happen. The two hedgehog didn't have to wait long when walls stared moving towards them. "Dusk come on we have to get out of here!" Fearra grabbed his hand no longer caring about the possibility, and took off. As she moved faster and faster Fearra realized that Dusk's weight was slowing her down enough that she wasn't going to be able to make it down the really long hall way. She came to a sudden stop, then stared spinning around in circles. Dusk had no clue on what she was doing and was getting sick. She let go of his arm and he went flying clearing the moving walls easily. He slammed agents the metal wall losing his breath he gasped. Once he was able to catch his breath he turned to look back down the hall. Massive spikes shot out of the walls and Fearra was not even half way. She had a look a panic as she ran down the hall as fast as she could. The walls were moving at a steady speed but by the time she would get to the end of the hall it might be to late.

"FEARRA!" He shouted. By this point she was jumping from spike to spike because they were to close to run down the hall. She looked like a blue spinning bluer with five rose pink stripes running down it. The walls were seconds from slamming shut and there wasn't much time left when Fearra jumped through the little space that was left. She collapsed onto the metal floor of the hall. The dim light gave a eerie feel to their surroundings. Fearra was breathing deeply but tried to push her self to her feet but only to slip and fall to the floor once again. "You have to relaxes for a few minutes." Dusk said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ill be all right, no worries." She said looking up at him with a cheerful smirk pushing her self up. She was gripping her arm as she walked way from him, he could see a dark liquid slowly slip through her figures.

"Fearra.."

When she turned around to look at him he was right behind her. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?" He asked putting his hand on the hand that was holding her arm. He gently polled her hand away from her arm revealing a deep gash in her arm. She did say anything just looked at him. He pressed his hand and hers back onto the deep gash in her arm. The gentle warming green glow appeared from under his hand as he stood there. She could see that it was draining his energy and fast. She pulled her arm away from his hand, stopping him from healing her wound any further. The gash was now no more then a cut But dusk looked so tired.

"You need to sit down." Fearra said. He did as she had suggested, leaning back against the the wall. He shut his eye just to rest for a few minutes but quickly fell asleep instead. Fearra walked to the other side of the room siting back on the floor, she leaned agents the wall quietly. She let out a deep sigh as the silents of the metal building ringed in her ears. Fearra had lived in a big noisy city all of her life and would fall asleep listening to the traffic out side her window. Now living on the quiet out skirts of a small town was so different then to what she was use to. She could barely get any sleep any more, she missed her old home.

Dusk open his eyes to see Fearra as she sat looking at the cut on her arm. She didn't look as wild and as reckless as she normally did. Was this what she normally was like or was this clam and relaxed young hedgehog only seen on extremely rare actions. She looked up and noticed his gaze. "What?" She asked.

"We should be moving who knows whats in front of us."

Before the two even had a chance to get up the small cat creature ran past but it tripped and stumbled a few steps. Fearra jumped to her feet and catching the small robotic creature up in one flowed motion. It stared flailing wildly in her hands but Fearra didn't let go. She stared at in for a few minutes, she had seen it some were but couldn't remember when. "I've seen you some where but where." The robot stop flailing about and turned an looked at her. It tilted its head to the side looking at her like it was trying to remember as well.

"It just another robot just destroy it." The purple cat quickly turned and snarled at him.

"No.. there's something different about it, I don't know haw to enplane it." she said smiling at the small creature. "And anyway his little guy can how us were the mastermind of this place is hiding."


	10. Irritation

**Sorry for taking to long.**

The little robot cat was freaking out, trying to get the two to turn around and get out but they wouldn't. It tried being really sad to being really mad to practically begging but still they wouldn't turn around. It did know them but it still cared for them or at lest the Prussian blue teen age female hedgehog with rose pink at the end of her quills. She seemed kind, unlike the black male hedgehog with the creamy wight fur on his chest. He would have destroyed him if the female hadn't stopped the male. Its analyses of the two was that the male could control chaos, speed levels were fairly high, strength was all so fairly high, his stamina at the moment looked to be regenerating but slowly. The female had a much higher range in speed levels and strength was also high but she was wounded on her left arm. "I wonder what his little guys name is?" Fearra said looking at him. He looked up at her as he walked along at her side. He let out a chirp like noise that had been created by a sequence of beeps. He looked really happy like he want to tell her but he couldn't.

"Its just a robot it doesn't have a name.." Dusk mummer.

"Not every robot is evil you know, take Omega for example." Fearra retorted.

"Omega! Omega was a different story!" Dusk turned and snapped at her. Fearra glared at him right back as they both stood in the middle of a open room.

"Oh yeah! Like how!? He was a robot created by Eggman, I mean Eggman of all the so-called genius in the whole universe he couldn't even find his way out of a paper bag, But he was able to create a artificial life form that had a hole armory at his disposal and he still chose to be good. So why can't this little guy be good too." She snapped at him.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Its not worth my time." He snarled. "CHAOS CONTROL!" A blinding flash of light lit up around her. When her since of sight returned she fond that dusk had vanished, leaving her and the robotic cat all alone in the metal building.

"What ever, at lest I can move AS FAST AS WANT NOW!" Fearra screamed in to the air.

* * *

Dusk crashed into nothing but darkness, he could barely move. What had he been thinking, he knew that he had no energy in his body. If this kept going on he would die. There was a sharp pain in his chest wear his heart should be. He pressed his hand to his chest as he winced in pain. "I have to get up." He choked. There was a wicked shrill laugh that caught him off guard.

"I think not, you little rat!"

"Who are you!?"He gasped.

"The name is Vain." Her shrill voice peeress his ears as a series of lights dimly lit up the room around him. Enabling him to see a thin human women in her mid twenty's, wearing a bright red leather jacket with gold clasps with a black jump suit under neath. She had long black hair that came down to her waist, and black high heel bouts that came to her knees. He tried to move but only to be shocked by a current of stinging electricity. He twitched in burning pain as he gasped for the life giving oxygen." Now, now you just going to have to stay here."

"W...hy.. are .. you doing ...this?" He struggled to say.

"Why...why am I doing this, you ask? Well that's a very good question. It just so happens I'm going to do the one thing Eggman could never do! I'm going to destroy all you disgusting rats and rule the world!" She squealed with delight. " And there is practically nothing you can do to stop me!"

"If.. I can't ...Fearra will." He said but he was growing even weaker as the seconds went by and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Oh you mean the ugly blue little rat that you seem to care so much for, well she is the lest of my worries because she be gone in a few minutes." A large monitor screen came on showing Fearra walking threw a large open room. The cat creature still by her side.

* * *

Fearra sighed irritated that Dusk had just left after there little argument. The little robotic cat seemed to want her to go back but she wanted to find out what was going on here first. She reached down and picked up the little cat in her arm. "Okay little guy lets hurry up and finishes this." She smiled and with that she took off shattering the sound barrier with easily. She wiped through the hallways and rooms like they were nothing and with the help from the little cat robot she dodged every trap the had been evilly hidden. She soon found her self in the middle of a dimly lit room there was barely any light to see by. The little cats blue eyes glowed eerily in the dark as it walked a head of her now. She followed quietly not knowing what could be waiting a head she summed her hammer to her hands. The golden flash of light light up the room just enough for her to see the out line of something in front of her. She took a step back and watched it carefully, waiting for it to move first. She took a step forward preparing for a fight, she had been threw a lot in the last few hours and had a score to settle with who ever was here. Then when she lest expected it two glowing blue and red eye's eerily gleamed back at her. lights flickered on and off revealing Dusk standing in front of her, he glared at her with a venomous stair.

"LEAVE NOW!" He snarled like he was some kind of wild beast.

"What is up with you?" She asked relaxing a little now realizing that it was him and not some crazy robot.

"**LEAVE NOW!**" He practically screamed with a venomous hatred. Fearra took a step back surprised by his reaction. She just stood there staring at him, she knew he had been upset but she didn't think he had been this mad at her. Then with out warning he fired a chaos blasted strait at her. Fearra jumped up out of the way of the blast but only to be hit with another. The blast cased her to fly back smashing into the wall, knocking all the air out of her. She fell to the ground but didn't have time to catch her breath before she had to move out of the way of another attack. She throw her hammer as she jumped out of the way, but he simply leaning to the side a little and the hammer flew by hitting a wall with such force that left a deep impression. Fearra summoned her hammer to her hand with a snap of her fingers. This time she wasn't going to fall for his trick when he fired a chaos blast she slipped by them, getting as close as she could. Her hammer gripped tight in her hands ready for her mighty attack. She quick stepped closer to him and with a powerful swing her hammer struck him in the side, or at lest she had thought it did. Dusk stood perfectly still Fearra looked down to see that he had caught her hammer just before it had hit him. That was also when she realized that there was some kind of electronic devise around his neck like a collar. Knowing this thing most be what was causing him to act she knew she was going to ave to get it off of him or at lest damage it. In rage that someone had taken over Dusk like this. She jumped high into the air with her hammer in her hand, landing behind him she swirled around SMAKING him in the head just as hard as she possible could. Dusk dropped to the floor not moving, she was worried that she had seriously hurt him but it was the only thing she really could think of doing. When he groaned in pain and slowly pushed him self up she sighed, happy to see that he was okay.

"What happened and why dose my head hurt so much." He groaned looking up at her. She laughed softly and smiled.

"I'll tell you latter." She said. "So do you remember how you got that pretty little necklace."

"Wha?" He looked down and saw what she was talking about. "I have no idea." He said trying to pull it off but nothing happened. "I can't get it off." He said startled, but before he could object Fearra grabbed the collar and tore it off like it had been nothing. She dropped the collar to the floor. "AOWWWWWW!" He screamed.

"Sorry I wasn't about to let you walk around with that on." She smiled.


	11. Ocean of Lights

The empty silents of the building was broken by the creaking metal that was being pushed by the intensity of the pressure that had been unknowingly being created and still growing. Fearra's and Dusk's ears both twitched at the noise that was spreading through the building. The cat robot eye were flashing a bright red signaling to a danger that was greater then any thing that they had faced so far. "We have to get to Vain before she escapes and this place erupts." Dusk said to Fearra. "Come on!" He took off. Fearra wasn't far behind, she was so ready to get so revenge on the egotistical villain that was hiding and to afraid to show her self. It didn't take long to get to a elevator that was the enters to the what was hiding what was really going on here.

"Here allow me to open that door." Dusk watched as Fearra was just about to bust down the door when it hit him this was a trap!

"FEARRA!" He screamed, It was to late when she hit the door that release all the pressure that had built up. Fearra, Dusk and the cat were through ageist a wall. The hot flames of the burning building grew wild. Dusk still barely conscious Pulling him self towards Fearra he reached out for Fearra's hand gripping her hands in his. He had no strength in his body and feel into darkness. The little robot struggled to its feet it looked at the two before opening its mouth and let out a ear bleeding noise that echoed wildly through out the building until it found its escape. The noise traveled far but quickly when it finally reached its destination it was only detectable by strong equipment.

* * *

He could barely hear the sound of muffled voices that seemed to be caring a conversation, he couldn't hear what they were saying but they seemed to be sad and up set about something. As he became more and more aware of what was going on around him self he could the smell the sent of nothing but flowers that were surrounding him. He took a deep breath so he could smell them but he had to fight against the sharp pain in his chest. He opened his eyes slowly to allowing them to adjust to the bight light. When every thing finally cleared he was able to see the room around him self. He was in a hospital room that had vases filled with flowers that filled the room to the max. Looking to his right he was surprised to see Fearra in the room accosted the hall. He could see that there was a oxygen mask over her mussels and that there was a heart beat monitor the beeped steadily. She looked to be in bad condition and there was nothing he could do to help her. There seemed to be even more flowers in there. A doctor walked into his room and looked surprise to see him awake. "Your awake." She smiled.

"Is she going to be okay." The sound of his own voice surprised him. It sounded weak and harsh.

"She'll be okay." The doctor said reassuringly.

"If you need anything just ask okay." She said with a smile before a turning to leave. After she left he waited a bit before slowly pushing him self up. Gasping as the pain grew he took a deep and hesitated before stepping down. He felt dizzy but only for a few minutes, slowly walking over to the room that Fearra was in. He stood out side the door listening to the the conversation of the people that were whispering in the room. He could hear a older mans voice who sounded upset. He was talking about the mission that she had been on and how it had been far to dangers for his daughter. Dusk turned to walk back to his room when he has stopped. A pink female hedgehog stood behind him she was in her mid forty's and looked to have been crying. She also looked a little like Fearra.

"Excuse me miss." He said.

"You were with my daughter." She whispered. Dusk turned to look at her.

"How is she doing." He asked.

"She is going to be okay." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Dusk rubbed his arm Gently "Can i see her." He asked looked back at her mother.

* * *

Fearra's arms throbbed with a burning feeling she forced her eyes open and turned to look around. The window was open to and a cool breeze flowed in from the night through the room. She tuned to find Dusk sitting in a chair next to here bed He had fallen a sleep with his hand in hers. "Dusk." She whispered. He raised his head to look at her. He had bandages going all the way up his arms and around his chest a small cut on his eye brow made him look even tougher then he already did.

"Your awake." He whispered back.

"Are you okay?" Fearra looked at him with a worried glimmer in her eye's.

"I'll be fine." He smiled. He looked away from her for a moment a strange look crossed his face it was a mixture of worry and uncertainty. Taking a deep breath he turned to look back at her. "Can I show you something?" He asked. There was a soft caring look in his eye as he waited for her to answer.

"Um...sure I guess."

"Okay. Your going to have to stand up." She moved slowly she slide off the side of the hospital bed "Close your eye's." He smiled. Fearra closed her eye's. "Chaos control." There was a short moment of emptiness that made her heart burn for a moment but was soon gone. "Okay you can open them." Fearra opened her eye's to see a big city the lights glowed bright as the cars zipped by unaware of what was happening around them. It looked like a ocean of lights that went on for miles.

"This is beautiful!" Fearra smiled. She looked down to see that she was standing on the highest building tower which was the G.U.N. HQ.

"My dad would bring me here when I was little. He would tell me that someday I was going to be the next protector of earth but hopefully that wouldn't be for a long time. I am not doing a great job at it though." His voice was sad.

"Your not alone." Fearra looked at him.


	12. Meeting

Fearra sighed as she leaned back on the hospital bed listening to her rooms t.v. The news came on with its normal boring daily news. "Breaking news has been the buzz of news media and people of the world. We bring you the story now." Fearra looked up to see what they were talking about. "The daughter of sonic the hedgehog has just entered the spot lights as this young lovely hedgehog fought against a unknown vileness on the ester side of Mobius. She was rescued by the G.U.N agents from a burning metal fortress along with a unknown male hedgehog. In side sores say that they were holding hands when found. Could this be a heroic couple fighting its way through evil, like her parents. The Young hedgehog has become the focus of the entire world as she recovers from her injuries at the Rose Hospital. Nurses report that there are some many flowers from worried fans that they filled the whole room from top to bottom, and this is also the case for the mysteries handsome hedgehog. He was released two days ago and was chased by fan girls for a good distance before disappearing with out even a hint of were he was going." Fearra rolled her eye's. How could they be so infatuated by him if they never meat him, And what was this about holding hands? He was trying to get them both out of there but was to weak. It didn't matter She was tired of hearing about this. She leaned over the side of her bed trying to reach the remote but just end up knocking it onto the floor. Snarling under her breath, she moved to get up and get it but was stopped when annoying voice stopped her. "Hey there Fearra." She looked back to see the familiar face looking at her.

"You know when you just stop by randomly it drives everyone crazy." She said.

"Doesn't surprise me." He laughed.

"So Dusk why are you here."

"I can't just stop by and see how your doing in the hospital and any way I needed to talk to you."He said his voice became more serious. She turned and looked at him. "This whole fan girl thing is driving me crazy they never go away no matter where I go there is always someone who likes me." Fearra laughed, amused by his announces.

"Good for me I don't have to worry about it."

* * *

"I can't believe it, its the time gate data that we lost ten years ago in the attack!" Miles Prower gasped. As he looked over the data from the robotic cat that had been fond with Fearra. The small metal creature had been badly damaged by the flames. So tails had been trying to repair it, to see if there was any think that could help find the newest villein.

"Now I can go back and stop the attack from ever taking places" Sonic smiled brightly.

"And Shadow will be live" Rouge smiled as hope replaced her sorrow.

"But won't it effected other things to. I mean we all have seen what can happen when you play with the fabric of time." Knuckles said leaning agents the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Isn't it wreath the risk, though." Rouge said looking at him with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"I think she right." Sonic looked over at the others.

"Sonic?" Amy whispered softly.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her.

"You can't go back, I need you here. " Her eye's were filled with tears.

* * *

Fearra had been dismissed by the hospital earlier then they had expected. As she excited the hospital she was over come by people screaming her name. They all surrounded her like mouths to a light in the dark. She immediately snapped her fingers and with a blinding flash of golden light her hammer appeared in her hands. She twirled her hammer in her hand dramatically then spook. "GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" she snarled. Fearra didn't want annoying people fallowing her everywhere she went, so it was best to stop this now. They all became quiet and still, then turned and walked a way rather quickly. As soon as there was a clear path, Fearra took off weaving through the crowed. Hoping to find a quiet place to rest and relax, she hated people worrying about her. Now that she was out she could do as she pleased. Rushing home she pasted through the long way, which really was only a few extra minutes. The longer rout was through a park that had a beautiful zen garden that she loved to visit when no one else was around. She smiled as she slowed to a walk before entering. As she walked through she could see new flowers that had been growing near the small waterfall. She smiled as she walked deeper into the garden. The sound of the water was relaxing and pleasant to listen to.

She looked up at the soft blue sky lost in her thoughts as she walked down the path. Even though she hadn't really lived there long she already had memorize the path. "FEARRA!" A voice screamed breaking the peacefulness of the garden. She turned to see who it was, it was a deep red male echidna that had bright purple eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked raising a eyebrow.

"Its me Jeff." He said with a snap.

"Oh, its you." She said turning back around and continued walking.

"I came to get the chaos emeralds back." He said as if trying hard to keep calm.

"Here take them." She tossed them over her shoulder and into his hands. "I don't need them anyway."

* * *

Dusk was sitting on top of a building watching the people below. Vain had gotten away and seemed to be vary sure of her self and what she was doing. I was probably going to be harder to find her this time, but They might not have that much time to just wast. As Dust sat there he could hear a small beeping noise. He pulled back the huff of his glove so he could look at a wrist communicator. He pressed a small and the screen came on. The G.U.N leader looked back at him. "We might have a way of preventing the event from ever happening." Dusk ears pricked up at the sound of that.

"and just how could they do that?"

"Stop by Miles Prower and he fill you in. Plus you might want to get Fearra to she needs to hear it to."

**O.k so I have been putting this off for like ever. Sorry if its not to great. Please review. **


	13. Robots

Dusk had practically came out of no where and grabbed her arm and just as quick chaos controlled out. He didn't explain any thing to her, he just held her in his arms as they were hurled into the emptiness of the dark. Fearra tried to break free but they had already gotten to the other side. As soon as her feet hit the ground she spine around and kicked him in the center of his chest with a powerful blow. He dropped to the floor coughing and gasping for his breath. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" She screamed with everything she had.

"Sorry" he gasped out. "just need to show you something."

"OH, AND WHAT COULD THIS BE!" She snapped. Her thought began to hurt but she ignored it. What she didn't ignore was the fact that her mother, father, knuckles, rouge, the G.U.N leader, tails and his wife cream were all stranding in the room with her. They looked so surprised to see her there and even more so that she was screaming like she was.

"Fearra!" her mother snapped. Fearra let out a strange noise that sounded much like a growl. As her death glared left dusk to look at her mother. "He was just doing what he had been asked." Fearra had a hot red rage was boiling through her. She wouldn't had made a big deal out of it if he had at least warned her first, she had thought he was some robot sent from vain after her. "Fearra please calm down." Her mother said softly. She glanced back over her shoulder glaring at him one last time.

* * *

Dusk sat on the other side of the table then Fearra as the G.U.N leader announced what was going on. Cream had been kind enough to get him a ice pack. Even though he had insisted that he would be fine. Fearra was still beyond mad at him, she refused to look at him even if he asked her something she would just pretend that she didn't hear a word he said. "Dusk.."

He tuned to face Rouge his mother. He didn't look much like her other then the bright blue rim of blue of his eye's. He knew he looked much more like his father with the way his quills were turned up, the color of his fur and white fur on his chest. "yes." He said looking at her, even now he could see a change in her. There was hope in her eyes again but still a sad sorrow.

"I am prod of you." She smiled softly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being as strong and brave as your father was." He smiled at his mother kindly.

* * *

Fearra could hear Dusk and Rouge whispering a crossed the table and tried to ignore then and pay attention to what the G.U.N guy was saying. " So how will be willing to go on this mission." Fearra had only really head this part of the whole speech. She could see dusk start to move to get up from his set so he could be assigned the mission. She wasn't going to let dusk have any of the satisfactions of being the one to go.

"I WILL!" She said jumping from her set. Everyone gasped as they looked at her. She honestly didn't know what she had just sighed up for and was probably going to regret it later but at the moment she didn't care. She tuned to look at Dusk with a devilish grim. He stared at her his eyes were huge and his mouth gaped slightly. "So lets get this party stared." Fearra grimed. "Well lets go!"

"FEARRA!" Dusk snapped. "Do you even know what the mission is!"

She turned to him, flicking her quills over her shoulder with the back of her hand and batting her eye lashes dramatically. "Of course I do." She cooed with a blunt sarcasm.

"I don't think you do." He folded his arms over his chest as he watched her carefully.

"Well I do." She said tilting her head to the side allowing her side bangs to fall and cover one of her eyes.

"Fine then tell us what it was." He said his eyes narrowed.

"I don't have to and i am not going to." They both watched each other closely.

"The both of you knock it off!" Knuckles slammed his fist onto the table. The both of them turned and looked at the irritated Echichna. "This is not a time to be fighting with each other, this is important ."

"He is right this more important matter that shouldn't be taken lightly." Her father said glaring at the both of them.

"Back to the subject that we all were discussing." The G.U.N leader was saying. "Time travel is rather complicated and we trying to send someone back at a specific time so that's why, It more risky then it normally would. The plane is to send the individual which in this case is Fearra back in time to stop the events that a cored that lead up to Blade from ever attacking in the first place. The only way we can get her back there alive is by transferring her subconscious into a robotic body." Dusk noticed how wide her eyes were now, he new that she hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on.

"Are you still so willing to go on this mission now." He whispered to her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Of cores i am."

"As you all know in the battle with Blade it had caused extensive damage to Mobius that will never be able to repair. The goal is to make sure this never happens. when you are there you will need to be careful not to let any one know how you are. "

Fearra had a unpleasant feeling and wasn't so sure any more. "What is it that caused him to come here any way?" She asked.

There was a long eerie pause that made her feel unconformable. "When I was young I got brash and thought I could beat anyone in a one on one in a battle, I challenged any one any where to come and try. I was wrong."

"Then I'll will go back and stop it." she said with a defiance and determination.

* * *

A months has pasted and Fearra was getting ready to go on her mission. She was nerves but she was not going to show it. Her mother and father had come to she her off. Dusk had even showed up and he seem to be irritated by every little thing. She tried to lighten ever ones mood by being cheerful and happy but it just seemed to make it worse especially Dusk's. The doctors were walking around doing many different things and one was checking her blood as she sat on the normal doctors table. She could see her mother and father standing behind a large glass window Dusk was leaning agents it with his arms crossed over his chest looking over his shoulder. Fearra waved to her parents as she tried to ignore the needle that the doctor had put into her shoulder.

As Fearra watched everything stared to get dark and she fell asleep. The next thing she could remember was waking up to her mother and father look down at her. She pushed her self up and looked around. she was confused everything looked the same nothing had really changer. Looking around more she saw a hedgehog robot looking at her, It took her a few minutes to figure out that that was her. She was a brilliant blue with a vibrant pink design that when up her forehead and down the quill. Her arms were a the plane shiny silver of normal metal. The wight of her eyes was black only a gleaming blue ring looked back. There was no sense of smell or feeling which was a new and strange experience to her. She would have to be vary careful not to get damaged since she could feel no pain. "This is sooo different then I expected." Her voice even sound different to her it seemed more toneless then she liked.

"Oh i cant believe your really going to do this." Her mother wimped as tears filled her eyes.

"No worries mom, I'll be fine." She said she tried to sound happy but her toneless voice wouldn't allow her to.

As they all said there good byes she turned to walk into the time mechanics right before she stepped in she turned to wave one last time. When she turned around she saw a tall black robot looked back at her with a serious look that feel uneasy. He had a muscular powerful looking. He was much thicker and broader the she was, he defiantly was built for power unlike her which was speed and agility. His eyes gleamed a deep bloody red. "Fearra, Dusk will be going with you." Her father said. "We know you'll be safe but you'll be safer with him with you.

"I don't.." Duck cut her off before she could continued.

"You are going to have to get over it because I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." He snapped his voice was also different, it was much deeper and more startling. She new that he was still upset and she feel kinda bad but at this moment she was more worried a bout the travel back in time.

Dusk walked up to her and she looked back at all the people that were watching them off one last tme before stepping through, Dusk fallowed close behind her.


	14. The past

Traveling through time wasn't as bad as they had thought it was much like when Dusk used Chaos control. There was a bright flash of light then you were there. As she looked around Fearra fond her self in a large grassy field of wild flowers that grew freely. A small stream flowed down the rolling hills into a clear sparkling pond that shimmered in the sun light. Dusk was searching the area carefully for anything that moved. "Where should we look first any way?" She turned to look at him over her shoulder. Dusk had a strong powerful look to him and she had a more grace and speed design to her. She had smooth wrist gantlets that held a powerful energy baster. They also could form a strong energy shield that protected her from strong attacks. Her fingers were sharp like knifes and where created from a inconceivably strong metal like the rest of her body. She was told that this also would have a vary little chase of damaging while back in this time because it hadn't been discovered yet. Her feet had rockets that would allow her to fly for short times and increase her speed with large burst. She was able to express emotion through facial expressions and body movements. She had metal marks over her eyes like eyeshadow that move like eyebrows.

Dusk had a much different design that looked like he had armor like the knights of old times. He had strong metal plates that covered his joints to protected the weak points. It made him look like he would be slow but he surprisingly wasn't. Unlike Fearra he had a large arsenal of powerful weapons at his disposal and they were ready to fire at any moment. He look much more serious but like her he to could express emotion to through facial expressions even though he still look serious. He had rockets in his feet to allow for short moments of flight and had to be stronger then her own.

The metal reflected the suns light off of her and Dusk they would easily be spotted if any one flew by, which would be better then going and searching all over the place. Sadly though it wasn't going to be that easy for the two. ''We should probably look over there." He said pointing to a lager city that was far off in the distance. She nodded and fallowed after him as they walked. Even though being a robot was a new experiences to them it didn't take along time for then to figure it out or at lest most of it. It came kind of naturally when you wanted to do something you just thought about it a little more then you would as your normal self. Fearra took off at a run and fond that it was much easier to go at top speed then it would be as her normal self. She could also see how fast she was going and how fast things were moving on there own. She thought all of this was pretty cool and she jumped into the air and the jets in her feet paralleled her farther into the sky. She hovered there before slowly come back to the ground.

Dusk paid little attention to her has he walked past her. He was to busy searching the surrounding areas. He could see the heat signatures of the creatures of the forest as they moved about. They had a bright yellow and orange centers that glowed. "Dusk." Fearra's voices called with the emotionless tone that felt so much unlike her. He turned to look at her as his heat sensing vision changed back to normal. Fearra was looking down at something that laid behind a grassy hill. He walked up to her to soon discover that it was a destroyed robot. It was spilling black thick oil onto the bright green grass soling the natural beauty. There was a small fire that burned in the center of then twisted heap of scrap metal. Something had torn it apart with intense speed and force like a peace of wet paper. Looking up at the hills that rolled on further she could seen even more and as she zoomed in farther with her binocular like eyes. she could see something bouncing form one to the next, making good time."He's up there." she pointed ahead of them. They both took off with a gust of wind. Fearra was a good distance from dusk then she normally would be. As she moved she used the jets in her feet to move her even faster and faster until she was almost caught up to him.

Sonic looked over his shoulder to see what ever was roaring towards him. Not to his surprise it was just another robot. What did surprise him was the fact that this robot looked to be a female version of him self. Did Eggman think that he wouldn't destroy a female robot. His irritation was growing with the old egghead silly tricks. He came to a sudden stop and turned to face her. She stopped to and hoovered in the air a few seconds before landing on the ground. Her bright blue and black eyes gleamed brightly even in the suns light. Fearra looked at him slightly surprised on how much there was a difference between her father that she knew and this one. He was a much brighter shade of blue that was vary close to her own unlike the much duller blue he was from her time. He didn't have as my scars as he did from her time and he wasn't as muscular as him ether. He did have the same emerald green eyes though.

"My name is Fearra, I am here to.."

"Your here to kill me or bring be back to the stupid Egghead, aren't you!" He snapped. He looked up to see dusk walking up to them. "Oh look you brought back up. Good you'll need it." He charged them. Fearra simply side stepped out of the way which just seemed to in rage him even more. He jumped at her kicking up dirt in the proses. With a flick of her wrist she knocked him back on the grassy hill. He glared at her as he rose to his feet. Before fore he could try any thing else Dusk had him in his big block like hands. He wasn't about to let any think happen to her, even if she was brash, and beyond irritating. He still had a strange feeling for her that he was beginning to understand. Sonic thrashed and tried to break free but that was nearly impossible.

"Look we are not trying to hurt anybody we just want to get ...Help!" She lied. Dusk look up at her his eye brow was raised in a confused serious look. "you see we were roboticized and now we are trapped like this." She continued. She knew that Eggman had done that years before this and that all the technology that was used in the proses no longer was around. So they wouldn't have to worry about them having a way to change them back and it was a believable excuse too. Sonic had slightly less in raged look but it was more of a suspicious one now.

"I don't remember it being this high teck." His eyes were narrowed as he studied them.

"Don't remember how it happen and nether dose my friend. We both are so lose." She said putting her hand to her on the side of her face to make it look like she was confused and sad. That's when Dusk relived what she was doing. He dropped Sonic onto the ground but he was able to catch him self.

"It will be alright." His voice was still harsh and serious but tried to make it look like he was conferring her. Fearra turned back the young sonic that stood before them.

"Do you think you'll help us?" She asked looking at him. She hopped he would fall for it.

* * *

Sonic was really sure of of the two robotic hedgehogs and wouldn't trust them until they proved it was true or he fond out the truth. He walked in front of them leading the way to tails work shop if any one could tell the difference it would be him. "Can anyone think of something to talk about, because its been a awkward silence for almost a hour." Fearra's voice said form behind him. He turned to look at her.

"I've destroyed up to a thousand annoying robots." He said calmly, but they both knew it was a threat.

Fearra laughed but no emotion, which made it sound strange. "That's it I've got about three thousand by now." He stared at her with a look that she knew that meant he was getting even on up set and annoyed with her. She was glade that she could still grin just as smirk as she wished.

"Fearra" Dusk said so soft that only she would be able to hear him.

"Fine." She whispered back.

By the time they got to young tails work shop it was dark and lights glowed out of the windows into the darkness that surrounded. Dusk and Fearra could hear the sound of someone working with mechanics and power tools. Sonic knocked on the door and there was a short moment. They could hear the sound of foot coming to the door. The door open and standing behind it was a short little two tailed fox, he wore goggles on his head and smiled at his friend. The cheery little smile disappeared when he saw her and Dusk. "Whats up with the robots he asked." looking at them warily. He was much shorter then Sonic, Dusk, and Fearra, he looked to be about twelve or ten. The little fox was a soft yellow and white, he had big blue eyes that gleamed brightly.

Fearra smiled at the little fox that stood in front of them. "We were roboticized and are now stuck like this. I'm afraid that neither of us can remember what happened. We heard that Sonic could help us, when we finally fond him and tried to explain what had happen he tried to attack us." She said. Tails looked at her then to Dusk then to sonic.

"There isn't really much I can do, we destroyed the technology and all the pains after we defeated Eggmam. We thought we turned everyone back to normal. I'm really sorry." He had a really sad look that made Fearra feel bad about lying to him.

"Its okay sweetling, its not your fault." she smiled and patting his head being extremely careful no to hurt the little fox.


End file.
